Lightening Acid
by December
Summary: Her rose earrings and constant comments about "her old boyfriend" hide more than they show...a possible explanation of what they hide.


Hey everyone.  
  
This is short story from Lita's POV. It's the first time I've ever   
attempted to write about her...so any feedback would be great. I'm   
thinking about writing a follow-up from Mike's POV. Maybe.  
  
As always, Sailor Moon isn't mine. And the story was inspired by "Acid"  
a song by Emm Gryner.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
~December  
  
Lightening Acid  
  
"Wow, look at that cute guy! He looks just like-"  
  
"Your old boyfriend," my friends said in unison, as if this was a common  
occurance. Well, okay, it was.  
  
If you asked my friends, they would tell you that I was obssessed with  
my ex-boyfriend Freddy. They would only would be partily right. I  
have a broken heart and I have issues surrounding it...but Freddy isn't  
the cause. Freddy's just the mask and the excuse. The real person who  
wounded me...his name is Mike.  
  
We met that night I lost my parents. He was among the people at the   
airport...he had lost his sister, the last of his family. We ended up  
crying in each others arms in the airport...after my rage had gotten the  
best of me and I had punched out about three of the airport personnel.  
He called me a "spitfire"...I'm not quite sure what he meant, but I   
embraced that word with pride.  
  
Well that night we both decided we needed each other for the long haul...  
but he lived halfway around the world! So, we became pen pals. We wrote  
long, involved letters to each other, about our lives and losses. Our  
joy and pain. His tendency to push people away, my tendency to get into  
fights. Ha. I think at one point he was keeping a running tally of all  
of the schools that I got kicked out of. Mike was my friend...I'm not   
quite sure when he became more.  
  
In looking back, maybe it was around that first birthday without my  
parents. We had been talking via mail and I had mentioned how it would  
be so hard that year, not having my parents...or even a gift from them.  
Well, on my birthday arrived a package. Surprised, I opened it...and   
found a pair of beautiful rose earrings and a note...from Mike, wishing  
me a Happy Birthday and telling me he was there for me. I put them on  
immediately...and I haven't taken them off since.  
  
After that, we sent presents back and forth all the time. Birthday,   
Christmas...and on the anniversary of the plane crash.  
  
At some point, I noticed and became frustrated with the emotion I was feeling about  
Mike. And it was scary, because I told Mike everything...even more than  
I told my best friend Ken. But I couldn't talk to Mike about this. So  
in came the substitute. I don't even remember where I dug Freddy up from,  
but he had all the characteristics I wanted. He was older, like Mike. He  
was tall, like Mike. He had the same hair color as Mike. And, in the  
beginning at least, I had convinced myself that he doted on me. He also  
thought I was older than I really was.  
  
I never told Mike about Freddy. I mean, how could I without getting into  
the "other" subject that I couldn't talk to Mike about? But things were  
fine, for about six months or so.  
  
Then, that night happened. It was a rainy Tuesday night...that night still  
haunts me. Ken only knows it as the night that Freddy broke up with me.  
Oh, Freddy breaking up with me didn't help my mood, but that wasn't   
why I was a wreak. You see, I had just gotten a letter from Mike.  
  
Normally that would make me happy, I know. But in this letter he said he  
had fallen in love...with someone who wasn't me. I can still see the words  
in my head...  
  
"Lita, you won't believe this, but I met her. The girl that I can finally  
open up to. Her name is Emmalena...but I call her Emm. She's beautiful.  
She's kind. She can cook. She's an amazing housekeeper. She's everything   
I ever wanted. And I think she needs me. I feel full for the first time  
since I lost Mom and Sherri.   
  
I still can't believe it. It's like something out of the movies. You   
know, that shot...that scene when the hero gets the girl he deserves.  
  
Li, this is serious. We're going to get married. (At least we will as  
soon as I get up the nerve to "pop" the question.) Heck, it must be  
serious, I'm getting sappy. Don't tell you guy friend Ken about this.  
As much as I love Emm, being this sappy is definitely a blow to the   
manhood..."  
  
I remember being angry at first. "If SHE'S the girl you can open up to,  
what the hell was I? I was there during the rough times...at least by  
letter. Where was she? Does she know about me and all I've done for  
you?" And then I started crying.  
  
I probably would have been crying all night, but I had to meet Freddy  
in the park. It was raining and I had an unbrella, but I didn't care.  
The only thing I did care about was that letter...which I re-folded with  
care and put in a safe place before I left.  
  
The scene in the park wasn't pretty. Freddy had found out how old I really  
was and he was coldly furious. After calling me tons of names, which I  
really didn't hear, he dumped me. I remember dropping my umbrella and   
standing in the rain, thinking, "There must be something wrong with me.  
Mike saw it and even Freddy...Freddy agrees. Crap!"  
  
I was so upset, I didn't notice that I wasn't getting wet anymore. When   
I finally realized that, I turned around to see my best friend Ken,   
holding an umbrella over my head.  
  
Ken's a great guy. We'll never be more than good friends. I just honestly  
don't see anyone replacing Mike in my heart...but at my lowest, there he  
was. And I'm glad...because, again, I couldn't talk to Mike about this.  
  
Three months later an invitation came. I knew it was a wedding invitation,  
based on the outside alone. I wanted to burn it. To rip it to shreads.  
To somehow destroy it and the wedding...but I would want Mike to be happy.  
  
So, again, through tears, I did the hardest thing I've ever done. I wrote,  
"Return to sender" on the envelope and dropped it back in the mail. I  
never heard from Mike again...although I still see him in every cute guy that  
walks by.  
  
I look over at my friends around the table. I think they are the reason  
I'm still sane...though that would surprise you if you have ever seen our  
normal antics. They give me something to do, something to be a part of,  
something to protect. And they see value in me, especially Serena.  
  
I've never told them about Mike. Sometimes I wonder if it would help  
to talk about it. I know I could use their support...but I don't think  
they'd understand. So I don't say anything...except my standard line.  
  
As I turn back to the window, I realize it is diffent this time. The guy  
does actually look like an older version of my old "boyfriend"...if Mike  
can honestly ever be labelled that way. At the very least Mike was a   
former boy friend.  
  
"You okay, Lita?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey, there's this new recipe I want to try out...and I need guinea  
pigs. Would you like to come by tonight and-"  
  
"Would I ever! I love your food Lita!"  
  
"Just save some for the rest of us, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Look pryo-"  
  
Just another day.   
  
-end- 


End file.
